


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by bronzemist



Series: Peapod McHanzo Week 2018 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mochi the dog, ODC - Original Dog Character(s), Peapod McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzemist/pseuds/bronzemist
Summary: for Day 7 ofaughtpunkandwyntera's peapod McHanzo week.After a close call on a mission, a romantic vacation to the Colorado mountains is just what Jesse and Hanzo needed...





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> it's finally complete! thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos and comments on this series - without your kind words and support I doubt I would've managed to finish it

Hanzo woke to the feeling of paws stepping carefully over his legs. He opened his eyes and found Mochi frozen at his side, one paw still in the air.

"What are you doing, little one?" He murmured, reaching out to pet the dog's ear. Mochi relaxed, tongue lolling out as he leaned into the pets.

As Hanzo woke up more fully, he realized that Mochi had been sneaking into the warm, empty space where Jesse had spent the night. It was a rare morning that the cowboy was awake before him, but then, Hanzo was still technically in recovery.

At the thought, his hand drifted down to touch the small divot in his side that marked where a bullet had gone through his abdomen less than two weeks ago. It had been a near thing, Mercy had told him, the bullet itself of less concern than the fact that his stomach had been ruptured by it. He had gone from the battlefield directly into emergency surgery and then spent a week in medical as Mercy monitored him for any signs of infection or additional internal damage.

Hanzo was out of the woods now, though Mercy had been pleased when Jesse asked for two weeks' vacation for them. A well-equipped cabin in the mountains of Colorado was the perfect place for him to fully recover without running the risk of re-injury through either training or battle.

Mochi jumped up and licked his face, drawing him out of his thoughts. Hanzo laughed.

"Am I thinking too loudly for you, Mochi-mochi?" He asked, darting forward to press a kiss to the soft fur between his ears. Mochi huffed, ears flicking.

A pleasant smell drifted into the room; Hanzo could pick out bacon, cinnamon, and strong black coffee in the mix. His lips quirked up in a smile. Apparently Jesse was busy making breakfast.

"Come along, I'm hungry," Hanzo said, nudging Mochi out of the way so he could climb out of the bed. The wooden floors were heated, thankfully, so he did not freeze as he was reattaching his legs.

When Hanzo made it to the kitchen, he found Jesse humming cheerfully to himself as he worked at the stove, cooking what looked like enough food to feed the entire Watchpoint, let alone the two of them. Hanzo leaned against the doorway, admiring the figure Jesse made in a tight t-shirt and sweatpants.

There were many words Hanzo had used over the past two years to describe Jesse McCree. Gorgeous was one. Dangerous was another. Handsome, competent, sexy, kind - all of these were accurate and suited the cowboy well. But the word Hanzo found himself returning to time and time again was _warm_.

Warm in the literal sense, of course, in that whenever they were close he could feel the heat radiating off of Jesse like the desert sun. Warm in how he looked, always dressed in red and gold with beautiful brown eyes and sunkissed hair.

But above all, it was Jesse's personality that was the warmest thing about him. Since the day they had met, Hanzo had been surrounded by care and friendship the likes of which he had not felt in over a decade. Even in the very beginning, when they had been little more than work colleagues, he had gravitated towards Jesse's warmth, his friendly smiles and cheery conversation.

Mochi bounced into the kitchen, nails clicking against the tiles and stirring Hanzo from his lovestruck musings. Jesse glanced over his shoulder, breaking into a bright smile when he saw him standing there.

"Darlin'! You're awake!" He turned, prosthetic hand still holding a spatula.

"Yes," Hanzo went to him, leaning in for a quick kiss. "I could smell your cooking from the bedroom."

"Heh," Jesse rubbed the back of his neck, "I may have gotten carried away."

"At least we will have plenty of leftovers," Hanzo smiled. "More time to spend in bed later..."

Jesse smirked at him. "I like the way you think, snapdragon."

"Snapdragon?" Hanzo repeated, raising a brow. "I thought we were past your obsession with giving me ridiculous names."

"We'll never be past that, o' my sun and stars."

"You stole that from that old TV series Reinhardt likes." Hanzo accused, smiling despite himself.

"Hey, you'd be surprised how hard it is to keep thinking up new petnames," said Jesse, returning his attention to the food, "even for me."

"You could stick to what works," Hanzo suggested, wrapping his arms around the cowboy's waist from behind, resting his chin on Jesse's shoulder. "Such as darling."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Asked Jesse, pressing his lips to Hanzo's forehead.

Hanzo chuckled, settling in to watch as Jesse expertly flipped the omelettes, fried the bacon, and continued adding to the leaning tower of pancakes resting on a plate by his elbow.

There had been a time when he had thought he would never have something like this. Standing in a kitchen, watching his partner make them breakfast, all of this would have felt like a ludicrous fantasy to the man he had been not even three years ago. Being comfortable enough with another human being to wrap his arms around them, just for the pleasure of touch? It had taken him months to even be comfortable with his colleagues - no, his friends - touching his shoulder or hand.

Hanzo knew he had come a long way since Genji found him in Hanamura, challenging everything he had thought he knew. But sometimes, in a moment like this, he would realize it all over again.

"You're thinking awfully hard there, cupcake." Jesse was watching him out of the corner of his eye, thinly veiled concern on his face. "Y'alright?"

Hanzo smiled at him, briefly nuzzling his neck. "I am well. Only thinking about us. How far we've come."

"Yeah," Jesse chuckled, transferring the bacon onto a plate, "gotta admit, if you'd told me back when I was teenager that someday I'd be in Colorado making breakfast for the man I love, I'd have thought you were crazy."

Mochi barked at their feet, imperious gaze demanding treats. Jesse, ever the sucker for puppy eyes, dropped him a small piece of bacon.

"Not to mention the dog," said Hanzo wryly, "who will soon become as big as Roadhog if you do not stop feeding him from the table."

Jesse grinned sheepishly. "It was from the stove, not the table?" He offered weakly.

Hanzo laughed, releasing him so that Jesse could finish with the stove. He went over to the coffeemaker, pouring two mugs. He still preferred tea, but had grown to tolerate coffee - provided there was a large amount of sugar and milk in it.

"Here you are, dear." Hanzo set Jesse's mug in front of him, before taking his own seat.

"Thank you kindly." Jesse took the mug with a grateful nod, immediately taking a large drink, heedless of the temperature.

It had quickly become their custom to sit on the same side of the small table, chairs close enough together that they were constantly touching. At the Watchpoint, such public displays of affection were often accompanied by overdramatic complaining from the younger members - and Genji - and so they were taking full advantage of the privacy afforded by the cabin.

"Thank you for doing all of this, Jesse," said Hanzo, watching with amusement as Mochi curled up under the table, Jesse resting his feet on the dog's back.

"Not a problem, honeybee." Jesse grinned at him, but the expression didn't quite reach his eyes this time.

Hanzo sighed internally. Jesse had been a bit of a mother hen ever since he was injured. It would pass in time, as it had in the past, but this time had been closer than most. Injuries were a part of life in their line of work, but that didn't make it any easier. Hanzo understood. Had Jesse been injured as he had been, he would probably be acting in just the same way.

"I'm alright, Jesse." Hanzo told him, leaning more fully into his side.

"I know, darlin'." Jesse sighed. "Just... wanted to do something nice for you."

"You did, and I appreciate it," said Hanzo. "But just being here with you is enough."

"I could've lost you that day," he said, "and that scares me. I don't wanna... I can't lose this. Us."

"Such risks are unavoidable in our line of work," Hanzo pointed out carefully, pushing his plate out of the way so he could lean on the table. "I know you know this."

"Yeah, I do." Jesse finally met his gaze, expression tired. "I'll get over it, just gotta give me time."

Hanzo nodded. "I understand." He leaned forward, pressing his lips into Jesse's. The kiss remained chaste, neither of them in the mood for anything more. "I will do my best to reassure you in the meantime."

"I love you, Han." Jesse sighed against his mouth. "So much."

"I love you too." They remained like that, Hanzo half in Jesse's lap, lips brushing against each other, for a long moment. It was abruptly broken by the sound of Hanzo's stomach rumbling.

"You hungry, darlin'?" Jesse laughed as they broke apart.

Hanzo futilely tried to will away the blush he could feel warming his cheeks. "Perhaps," he said, trying for an aloof tone but mostly sounding embarrassed.

"Well go on, dig in. I didn't spend all this time cooking just so we could ignore the food," said Jesse, kissing him on the nose before letting him move back into his own chair.

As Hanzo at last turned his attention towards his plate, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Jesse dug into his omelette. The melancholy from earlier was gone, in its place the warm, happy man Hanzo knew and loved so well.

He could accept a little motherhenning, he decided, taking a bite of pancakes drowned in maple syrup. It was a good reminder of how incredibly lucky he was, to have such a generous, romantic, loving partner.

And perhaps, he mused, when they got back to the Watchpoint, he should start thinking about getting a ring.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very proud of myself for successfully completing this week. It was hard but I'm glad I participated :)
> 
> once again, thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments!
> 
> if you want you can come yell at me about overwatch and mchanzo on tumblr at [bronzemist](http://bronzemist.tumblr.com/)


End file.
